Smash a skull not a guitar
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: NEW total drama, Gwen and Duncan realized their mistake and want their old love back, Duncan realize the easy..is boring he missed the challenge, and Gwen realized that the challenge, is to challenging she missed the easy life. They decide they're gonna go back to total drama and win back their ex's but what they did not know is that there ex's found love in each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! if you're new to my stories you know I update every so often, and I make loads and loads of typos. Hopefully that all changes because I have a beta now, and she working diligently on my other stories to fix all the typos which by the way are quite a few so bare with me until she gets here a corrects, I just have a freaking LOAD of plot bunnies bouncing around my head ugh.  
So if you know from my other stories i'm a HUGE DxC fan, But duncan fucked up no excuses so, I opened my eye's to some alejandroxCourtny (My Devotion) , and I'm in a process of making Courtney and Duncan story but right now It's all about Trent, Courtney is a bit out of character and same with Trent. ENJOY  
p.s. No one is a damn robot.

* * *

_Courtney was deciding on if she should or should not join the new season of total drama, The money is unnecessary being a successful lawyer, and not to mention having and acoustic boyfriend that has his own record deal, speaking of which.. "I wonder if he decided yet." Courtney really only wanted to go just for the challenge, life has gotten a bit easy and she was bored with her boyfriend on his final tour of this year hopefully he wouldn't have to go on tour for another two years but that's not the case she was bored, and.._  
_Courtney heard the rustle of keys and a door unlocking she sat up from her position on the couch, still holding a letter. "Courtney, I'm home love." Courtney smiled glad her boyfriend came home early " I'm in the living room!''_

_Trent dropped his guitar case by the dinning room table and a few bags, and walked to Courtney, the sight he saw always brought a smile to his face, Courtney was curled up on the couch her long hair stop at her lower back, not hiding the perfect bubble butt that was poking out she had the most deep brown eyes anyone could have had it was full of mischievous, he notice a letter in her hand " Love, whats that?'' He left her legs and sat down placing them back on his lap as he lent back and rubbed the crook of her back._  
_Courtney sighed happily "So.. we got a letter'' Trent nodded " Obviously" They both laughed. Courtney sat up to face him legs still on his lap "There's a new total drama" Trent raised an eyebrow and threw his head back to stare at the ceiling " Oh no.." Courtney kissed his cheek laying her head on his shoulder." It's up to you love."_

_Trent turned around to face Courtney and held her hands staring deep into her eye " Do you forget everything we been threw there? How much pain? and disgustingness and rude ass people? not to mention" Courtney bit her lip " I know Gwen" Trent raised an eyebrow again " No..I mean Duncan I can bet by popularity vote he's going to be there.."_

_Courtney giggled lightly and placed her forehead against his " Love..Do you remember how I was before I met you?" Trent shivered, It was horrible memory he never wanted to see his strong-willed courtney like that EVER again. "Yeah..which is why we shouldn't go" Courtney shook her head " It's why we should go, Duncan won't take me from you, and I'll be damned if I let Gwen take you. I love you, and you know I wont let anyone stand in our way."_

Trent smiled and patted his lover on the head what people didn't know about Courtney was she was completely and utterly psychotic, and deranged when it comes to something she loves, which is what Duncan failed to realize, Courtney would do anything to make her love happy. Trent loved those qualities about her.  
Trent sighed 'Why WHYYYYYYYY' Trent was on a separate boat from Courtney on his way to the NEW island, 'Shit better be new..' Trent had his guitar, a few items Courtney and him packed together and of course his lucky guitar pick which is safely around his neck. When he got to the island he saw a few people there already, Trent rolled his eyes 'Great..'

_"Duncan..w-we need to break up'' Gwen crossed her arms staring down at her boyfriend messing with a lighter, Duncan chuckled '' Why is that Pasty" Gwen frowned '' I-I think Trent might be at the island.. I want him back.'' Duncan glared at Gwen, and she jumped a bit but stood her ground " I abandon..left..cheated on the girl who cared for me the most, when I was with Courtny..I barely went to jail..now it's like jail is my home away from home" Gwen gasped " Not to mention she always bitched at you!" " gave me a challenge" Gwen sneered "Then why did you cheat? why did you come to me!" " The same reason you want to go to Trent, I wanted to see if there was something better, something easier, and easy..easy is boring"_  
_Gwen couldn't believe her boyfriend, ex-boyfriend called her easy, and boring. " Fine, when we get to the island I'll talk to Trent and get back together with him and you you fucking go to your psychopathic ex-girlfriend that harassed us for two years!'' Duncan chuckled " But that all stopped..I wonder why."_

Trent climbed off the boat still holding his guitar sighing and smiled lightly at Chris. Chris beamed at him " YO MY MAN, How's the tours?" Trent scratched behind his head chuckling " It's been fun got to go to many places." Chris elbowed him wiggling his eyebrows " and the ladies..?" Trent laughed " There's no ladies-" Chris cut him off and saw a new boat " OH OH who could this person be"

Trent walked over to the other contestants hoping it was Courtney. Trent saw, Gwen, Duncan, Dj,Leshawna and Harold. "Hey Dj, Leshawna !" Dj and Leshawna both gave him a bone crushing hug, they still kept in touch every so often when they bumped into each other. " Ah cody not here?" Duncan scoffed crossing his arms " Prob not coming heard he and sierra still married."

Bridgette climbed off the boat and saw Trent and hugged him " EEEEE Where's courtney!'' Trent shrugged " Should be here shortly."Duncan chuckled " Doubtfully" Really he hoped she did come, Gwen was the only one who caught it besides the obvious people who knew, why would Trent know where Courtney was?  
Heather, lindsey, Cody, and everyone was there, and lastly.

Courtney was climbing off the boat she had her hair out, in black skinny jeans and a tight white tank top, with a black cardigan, Courtney did a quick look over and saw Chris and gave him a lazy look "Hey Chris" Chris eyed her " Hello..Courtney how are you?" Courtney shrugged.

Courtney was immediately hugged to death by Bridgette" Oh my gosh girl, you look good!" Jeff came up and wrapped a arm around her shoulder "Right on man!" Duncan and Gwen were noticing how friendly they were and kinda jealous. Gwen decided to stand next to Trent, and gave him a friendly smile, Trent nodded respectively.

Trent walked up to Courtney wrapped his arms tightly around her waist " Hey love" Courtney turned her head smiling, kissing him softly " Hey missed me?" Trent nodded laying his head in the crook of her neck.  
Everyone but, Leshawna, Dj, Bridget, Cody , and Jeff were shocked. Gwen felt her heart shatter, she couldn't move, she couldn't breath she was just.. on the other hand was about to go punch his fucking pretty boy face in, until a cold hand grabbed his, it was Gwen she gave him a look to play along.  
Duncan intertwined his fingers in Gwen's hand,and walked to join the happy group " Ah looks like pretty boy is having my left overs'' Duncan chuckled, and Gwen hit him softly and smiled friendly at the two " Hey Trent..Courtney" Trent looked at her with indifference, and Courtney looked at her. " Hello Gwen, Duncan'' Trent just nodded.

Duncan chuckled " This is just to funny, when did this happen" Bridgette squealed " Three years ago!" Duncan face dropped..I wonder why.. Duncan then realized the reason why Courtney stopped harassing them was because of Trent..

"Yep three down a life time to go " Trent whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, having Courtney giggle.  
Duncan clenched Gwen's hand tightly, Gwen flinched and almost retracted her hand but didn't want to blow their act. " That's good i'm happy for you" Duncan looked away " mhm."

Chris decided it was time to get the show on the road. " Alright campers! Men on the right women on the left."

Trent kissed Courtney softly and they separated.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who's back with a brand new rap!? jk lol sorry I been pretty busy, college, sister, moving out, NEW desktop which by the way I have no idea what the hell I'm doing since its windows 8 but I'm try to figure this out. I got dis so I'm updating every story in one morning 2:42? I got this I know I do anyways. Don't mind me i'm just gonna be updating and stuff oh another thing is I'm breaking every review limit I got going on, another thing is there might be major typos but I'm go threw this chapter a few times to make sure It's not to bad another one of the stories I'm be working on BIG time is the alejandroxCourtney one. :)Wish me Luck.**

**Song for the chapter that inspired me**

**CHALICE SERRANO FT LEGEND DA BEATSLAYA - Swagg**

**Ariana Grande - Right there**

**Leon Thomas 3 (Andre from victorious) Verison of - Take care of you ft Ariana grande**

**Famous last words - The show must go on**

**Lets do this shit.**

* * *

Courtney entered her lodge eyeing the area carefully, not letting her guard fully down. ' Isnt this interesting. These bunk beds look new..' Bridgette sat on the bottom bunk stretching and looking at Courtney smiling softly. Bridgette loved the new Courtney, and enjoyed how much she changed and grew up but she knew one thing that could easily set Courtney off...only one person in the world could make Courtney lose her mind..Duncan, but who knows.. she might have grown out of him..

"Hey bridge yo anyone home" Bridgette snapped out of it seeing Courtney smiling softly waving her hand in front of her face. " You okay girl?" Courtney swatted the bed lightly sitting next to Bridgette crossing her legs. "You having problems with Geoff? **(P.s. thanks reviewer I'm sorry I cant remember your screen name that helped me with his name haha) **" Bridgette laughed shaking her head " I'm slightly worried what the challenges are going to be like"

Courtney nodded getting on her knee's unpacking her suitcase " I understand but I think it'll be alright I mean think about we survived what? three seasons? If I can go threw this I know you can go threw it with you and your man candy" Bridgette blushed laughing with Courtney cheerfully

Lashawana came in nodding her head to Harolds music " Yo what we laughing about?" Courtney smirked shaking her head " Nothing Lashawna so how's Harold?" Lashawna blushed and looked away " He's annoying as ever but the good kind."

Courtney pulled out Trent's extra guitar pick case. Bridgette smirked " Ah I see you got some of your 'Man candies' Items? going to run it over to him?" Courtney rolled her eyes " Of course he would go crazy without these." Bridgette looked out-side it was kind of dark but she knew Courtney could handle her self. She dealt with worst then bears..and who know's what else. " just be careful girl."

Courtney nodded and slipped on her flats walking out the door, and looking over the field to see the boy's lodges. Courtney stretched taking a deep breath and cracked her neck softly "Feels odd coming back.'' Courtney narrowed her eyes when she saw Gwen sitting on the stairs. Courtney walked by her not acknowledging her presence 'If I don't acknowledge it it would see me.' " Hey c-Courtney where you off to?" Courtney turned to Gwen sighing " I got some of Trent's item's I'm returning them."

Gwen looked up hopeful ' Did they have a fall out?' " Oh? did something happen" Courtney squinted " No when we packed I accidently packed some of his stuff? Why?" Gwen stood up dusting off invisible dust off her skirt. Gwen shook her head feeling slightly nervous around 'Crazy Courtney' ''N-No reason do you mind if I tag along? I sort of want to see Duncan?'

Courtney rolled her eyes continuing walking '' Its a free country. Do what you please'' Gwen nodded jogging up to her. Courtney was hoping it'll be a quiet walk, but of course life is to much of a bitch for that. "So when did you a Trent start dating?" Courtney kept looking forward, and smiled softly..

**Flash back**

_" I have nothing! There's nothing for me here anymore!'' Courtney cried screaming out all her pain..all her hurt, clutching hold of the last thing she had of herself her PDA._

_Trent walked up behind Courtney quietly..not saying anything._

_" I won't cry anymore! Not after this! after us! Who bailed you out of jail?! Who was always there waiting for you after each crime?! Who was there when you wanted to be better! WHO MADE YOU WANT TO BE BETTER! I Love you I love you so much but all you could do, all you could do is this to me?! I cry for you, I fought with you for us with everyone I have nobody! NOT ONE PERSON..But that's okay.. that's alright because someone here accept me, someone here is alright with me is alright with everything he know's me he knows us..but I thank you. I thank you for making me realize, I'm dedicated I'm loyal, I'm faithful..I'm everything you couldn't accept, I'm everything you didn't want..with that..Duncan.. I love you..but I won't be in love with you not anymore..I waited..but I won't wait anymore." Courtney cried holding clutching hold of her PDA, she turned on her PDA, filled to the brim was pictures, court dates, plans, everything was about Duncan and her.. " Duncan.. You have a court date..in two weeks..good luck" With that Courtney smiled wiping her eyes and tossed her life, her world, everything that made her A type in the river below._

_Courtney ran her hand threw her short hair and smiled " I always wanted to grow my hair out.." Trent chuckled softly and came up behind Courtney wrapping his arms around Courtney's waist leaning down to her " I think that's a wonderful change.." Courtney smiled " A new beginning.."_

**Flash back over**

Courtney shook her head " Long story." Gwen nodded biting her bottom lip, trying to think of something else to bring up, but as fate would have it they made it to the lodge before she could come up with something, oh well she would be able to talk to her on the way back she hoped

Courtney walked up the stairs, and heard some talking going on inside, Courtney knocked on the lodge door.

" It's fucking disgusting man your dating my ex what about bro code or something! "

"Well mate you sort of broke bro code first."

Trent her knocking at the door, thank god he prayed it was Gwen at the door to take Duncan away, but again life's a bitch and there it was Courtney... AND Gwen. " H-hey love whats up? " Courtney eyed him and stepped in past him, Trent loved her facial expression and couldn't help but smile, but that quickly faded as Gwen smiled shyly up at him. Courtney eyed everyone in the room carefully and turned to face Trent.

" I accidently stole your guitar picks " Courtney chuckled and leaned slightly on her right leg handing him the case. Trent eye's widen and wrapped his arms Courtney slightly and smiled big " Thanks love! I thought I left them at home" Courtney shook her head " Nope! did you have anything of mines by accident?" "Here let me ch-" Trent eyes widen slightly at how dark was " Woah love let me walk you back.. I didn't realize how dark it was." Courtney raised an eyebrow " I'm fine love plus Gwenny here is walking back with me right?" Gwen nodded.

Duncan was watching the whole scene from his bed he was slouched over, and keeping a stern angry face he ended up staring at the ground. ' How dare fucking pretty boy talk to her like he knows her, I know her better then anyone..' " So princess is that all your doing for prince charming over here" Courtney looked over at Duncan with indifference..not that fiery rage she usually had in her eyes. " Oh thanks for acknowledging he's a charmer but in my eyes " Courtney looked over at Trent getting close to him romantically holding his hands. Trent looked down at Courtney's eyes squared in her eyes " He's a king"

Duncan nearly lost it at the point until Gwen layed her head on his lap staring at the two. ' This was going to be harder then both of them thought..Fuck' Duncan was not a happy camper at all. "Trent I'm going back be good kay?" Trent smiled " Always." Courtney blew a kiss at Trent who caught it and put in his pocket. Courtney smiled shaking her head. " Coming Gwen?"

Duncan stood up dusting himself off " I don't know about you Trent but I'm walking my girl back." Trent shrugged and handed Courtney her wallet. Duncan was realizing how they had there stuff..personal stuff... '' Do you two live together?'' Everyone froze at the question Gwen didn't think about that at all..did they? Courtney nodded. " Of course."

Courtney left after that stretching again. "Come on Duncan" Trent eyed the two couple following after Courtney. ' If they do something.. Not only is Courtney going to have a field goal with them, I'm going to-' Geoff touched Trent's shoulder lightly. ' you good bro?" Trent didn't realize he was clutching his lucky necklace. "Y-yeah" Geoff smiled big " Good they not all that now let's sleep we never know when that ass of host going to call us." Trent chuckled and nodded eyeing outside " You right bro plus DJ, and everyone is already deep asleep."

**(UGH my back old women alert! By the way did I mention I turned 20?! man..fucking peterpan is late..)**

Courtney was walking ahead of them, picking at her nails in deep thought ' These challenges..were hard on Trent before..I'm a power-house but Trent he's also a very good competitor if his head stays clear..he just has a difficult time with -' Gwen and Duncan were flirting hardcore hoping to get a rise out of Courtney but realized it was hopeless, Duncan whispered to Gwen " She's thinking." Gwen eyed him " How you know about what" Duncan shrugged his shoulders but smirked " She picks her nails when she's thinking about what no idea." Gwen nodded and whispered to Duncan.

Courtney rubbed her shoulder lightly and climbed the stairs to her lodge, Gwen kissed Duncan and ran inside before Courtney knocking her over slightly. '' GAH" Courtney glared harshly and dusted herself off, and continued walking until Duncan grabbed her wrist. Courtney stared at his hand and up at him '' Can I help you?" Duncan looked down sadly " I want to talk." Courtney rolled her eyes " Really? Cause I can clearly remember when I wanted to talk you hanging up, you yelling at me, you getting me eliminated almost, and then some."

Duncan flinched back at how cold she came off, Courtney huffed slightly.

a few minutes later.

Duncan and Courtney walked into the woods to talk. Duncan put his hands in his pocket and kicked invisible rocks " Look Court.. I'm sorry for everything yeah know? I'm sorry" Courtney scoffed and sat down on the ground. Duncan looked at her confused "W-what are you doing?" Courtney rolled her eyes crossing her legs " Getting comfortable I can see this is going to take awhile so please continue don't mind me" Duncan bit his tongue " I'm sorry alright! But why pretty boy?" Courtney laughed holding her hand up " Look I forgave you long before you forgave yourself, does that make you feel better? I forgave you. My bad I forgive you." Duncan smiled, but quickly it faded as she continued " I don't owe you an explanation of why i'm with Trent."

Duncan glared down at Courtney and clenched his fist " What the fuck Courtney? is this to get back at Gwen and me? did you two plot this?" Courtney stood up realizing he was getting angry " No that's petty.. I realized with Alejandro you wouldn't give a damn if I was dating your brother, truth is I moved on you and Gwen got better ratings anyways, and hell you two are match made in heaven." Duncan didn't know why but everything she was saying was just making him madder. " Another thing is Gwen unlike me will tolerate your bullshit, so that should be fun right? She's " fun" she doesn't have a 'stick up her ass' so with that said stay having fun, I'm done playing this game with you." Duncan realized what was happening way to fast..everything was finally coming to a close without him even getting answers..Courtney was walking away for the final and last time.

Courtney turned away feeling proud of herself that was a lot easier then she thought it would be, Duncan ran up to her and held her close to him his head buried in her hair, his arms wrapped around her arms and chest, Duncan missed the smelled of Vanilla and honey, he held tight. Courtney froze up and stared forward ''Let go Duncan.." " No..never again.." Duncan held tighter feeling her stiffen up, and like he predicted she tried to get out of his grip. He nuzzled into her neck and her hair "Please..i'm sorry Court..I'm so sorry.. I should have never done that..I should have never hurt you..I should have never cheated.." Courtney felt her legs getting weak. "I should have never broken you out of your circle and then left you out there lost..and confused.." Duncan felt his eyes water but closed his eyes inhaling his Courtney..thats right..his Courtney..no matter how much he fucked up..no matter how much harm..

**Flashback**

_Duncan was laying on Courtney's lap writing word's on her bare skin. Courtney frowned realizing it was a sharpie " Really Duncan? whats with you writing on my skin all the time." Duncan kissed at Courtney's leg's still writing on her thighs " You wont get a tattoo..so this is the next best thing sweet cheeks suck it up" Courtney flinched and whined " ah ow Duncan that hurts!" Duncan looked up at Courtney with worry. Courtney smirked "kidding love" Duncan chuckled._

_Duncan was shirtless still in his shorts, he crawled up to Courtney smirking. Courtney hand went from his mowhawk to his nicely toned body..Duncan teal eyes pierced into her's and he kissed her deeply. Courtney kissed him then whined " EW Duncan! have you been smoking?!" Duncan rolled his eyes listening to her rant about his life, and heath until. The cops barged in._

_Duncan was thrown and pinned to the floor. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME." Courtney pulled her knee's to her chest glaring at the cops " Excuse me what are you doing?'' The cops read off his rights and explain to Courtney he skipped a court date, which she of course checked her PDA and stated that he went because she was there, The cops were in shocked but brushed her off. Courtney glared and between clenched teeth " You'll pay for taking Duncan"_

_Courtney was sitting there angry, and softly touched her leg where Duncan been writing and turned her head slightly and saw the words 'mine' Courtney smiled and stood up to run to the door with a desire burning in her eyes_

_Duncan looked at Courtney from the back seat of the car window and chuckled, The Cops looked at Duncan " Whats so funny?" Duncan shook his head smirking " I wont be locked up for long" The cop's sneered " Right you got a record" Duncan looked at Courtney " Nah..she wont let that keep me.. see those eyes...you just challenged someone that never loses " Courtney had a fire in her eyes that screamed ' Challenge fucking accepted'_

_Of course Duncan won his case thanks to Courtney and smirked scratching his head, leaving the area " Man..Courtney I don't know what you did but you sure as hell scared the hell out of them haha they seemed to want me out there so quick." Duncan looked up and saw his perfect girlfriend waiting for him, of course he knew punishment then pleasure was coming his way..but he knew Courtney would always be waiting, would always be fighting, would always be there for him_

**Flash back ended.**

Courtney struggled hard against his iron grip and finally huffed " Duncan.. let go.. this is wrong.." Duncan kissed her shoulder " When have it ever been right with us? Courtney when have us ever been normal? No one ever accepted us.." Courtney looked at him and stopped struggling and pulled his arms off gently "Not even you Duncan." Duncans eyes widen at how calm and hurt Courtney sounded and before he could do anything Courtney kneed him in the nuts and held his head close to her chest. rubbing his Mowhawk..he held his nuts in pain inhaling more of Courtney, how warm she was..her and gwen..they were nothing alike.. how could he ever. Courtney released him and walked back to the lodge, she stretched and Bridgette woke up to her entering the room, Bridgette frowned lightly looking at her " You good girl?" Courtney smiled big "I'm great." Courtney put on trent's shirt and some shorts and walked over to the bunk above Bridgette.

" You were with Duncan." Courtney closed her eyes setting up her mp3 player. " Yes" Bridgette frowned "Anything?" "Nothing" Bridgette smiled and fell asleep her thoughts as ease. Courtney put on her earphones listening to Trent singing " They say that love is forever...your forever is all that I need..."

Duncan looked up realizing he was alone.. and smiled " Courtney..it never ended..it just stopped..but I know it'll continue..just me and you." Duncan went back to his lodge and took off his shirt, Geoff looked at Duncan and frowned. " Bro..where you been?" Duncan frowned " With gwen?" "O-okay.." Duncan climbed in the bed above Trent and put on his ear phones " My inner demon he is screaming at me take her now..this is your only chance wont get another don't let me down, don't fucking whine the deed is done you'll be just fine..you wont true romance..throw the dice take a chance.."

Trent glared at the top bunk ' Sadly, you lost her..you'll never have her again.'

Gwen rolled over smiling ' Trent..i'm so sorry.. but I don't love Duncan like I love you.'

Everyone's thought's were different.. but the only one's that stayed true to there heart.. was Courtney and Trent.

* * *

**Duncan song was Famous last words -The show must g on**

**Courtneys song - sleeping with sirens - if I'm james dean your Audrey Hepburn.**

**Uh sorry if there is a lot of typos this was slightly rushed but yes it was one of my major hardest chapters only because I'm a die hard Courtney and Duncan fan I'm trying to stay true to trent and Courtney because I do love that pairing but I kind of made Duncan so sorry, that I even felt bad for him**

**anyways the next chapter will have a challenge in it and more of a Gwen in it, she's going to start making a point just like Duncan so! ;) let the drama totally begin! **


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

I** was so confused about where I was, because I'm writing another TrentxCourtney/DuncanxCourtney/ Gwen must go burn in hell but still lol jk I just Gwen I have traits that resemble Courtney so I don't like da fact dat dat beotch betrayed her fwiend lyke dat knowin how she felt about Duncan yea kno wut i'm sayin?! jk anyways**

**So yeah I forgot what story was where because of that one to many Courtney stories at once ! but I have so many plot bunnies that I just don't give a fuck LOL**

**So yeah uhm the song for this chapter is actually a VERY good song/ video it's by G-Dragon and the song is called Coup D'etat its like freaking all should def watch the video it's just one of my new top 3 and if know you me (Which maybe ya'll don't? because usually do Naruto stories haha) it takes a lot of work to get on my top 3 .**

**G Dragon- Coup d'etat**

**Ariana Grande- Honey Moon Avenue**

**Ariana Grande- Piano**

**Please enjoy! **

**P.s. Tell me why I have a bad feeling Courtney is going to get eliminated early this season? Please tell me I'm the only one..**

* * *

_"Courtney...Courtney"_

Courtney mumbled stirring from her sleep "Trent?" Courtney heard slight giggling and tiredly removed her earphones " Come on sleeping beauty" Bridgette giggled more as Courtney woke up. " Courtney, chris told us to be ready seem's we have a challenge today." Courtney's eyes immediately shot open, she scanned the room and saw that she wasn't the only one just waking up, except Gwen wasn't there? Courtney shrugged it off and got dress.

"Alright Bridgette lets get going."

Courtney was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, and a grey sweater and some grey chucks, while Bridgette wore her usual attire. " Woe Courtney I don't know you look hot for someone just wanting to be comfortable" Courtney rolled her eyes " Oh are you flirting with me? Should Geoff know?" Courtney and Bridgette laughed and went outside, where they saw the rest of the campers.

Courtney scanned the area carefully and saw Trent sitting by Gwen. Courtney heart-raced a bit but pushed it aside, she swallowed hard, ' Calm down Courtney calm down..this is trent..not Duncan..trent' Bridgette looked at Courtney " You okay?" Courtney nodded " Yeah? why wouldn't I be?" Bridgette looked at her and shrugged.

Both girls carefully walked down to the group and stood next to each other.

Gwen spotted Courtney and Immediately started talking up more of a conversation with Trent " So Trent how's it been living with Courtney? I bet she's as controlling as ever" Trent knew Gwen was up to something and looked at her carefully " Eh I guess, but it's cool she knows what she wants, and how to get what she wants." Gwen sighed lightly " So.. how did you yeah know?" Trent looked at her now " huh?" " How did you fall in love with her?" Trent looked at the ground with a small smile..

**Flash back**

_Some buddies of Trent wanted to take him out for a drink he hasn't been the same since he found out about Gwen and Duncan,you would think he would of been over it by now..all he seem's to do is play sad love song's so they took him to his favorite bar that had karaoke of course he didn't even acknowledge anyone until she came on stage.._

_"Please everyone lets put our hands together for Courtney!"_

_Trent looked at the stage not believing it was the Courtney he kinda knew but still he had the urge to make sure, and woahh..was it her.. "Courtney?" His boys looked at him and smirked carefully " Yo Trent she's a total hottie lets get closer?" Trent nodded at his boys, expecting Courtney to pull out her Violin but she didn't she coughed lightly in her hand and looked down at the mic, she looked beautiful..but so sad._

_" Hey everyone, This is honeymoon avenue by Ariana Grande I hope you enjoy" Courtney coughed again and fixed her posture._

_The band started up and Trent smiled slightly as Courtney did a small smile and swayed to the music, he never heard of the artist or the song before so he was kinda excited to see what she would do_

_I looked in my rear view mirror and  
It seemed to make a lot more sense  
Than what I see ahead of us, ahead of us, yeah.  
I'm ready to make that turn  
Before we both crash and burn  
Cause that could be the death of us, the death of us, baby_

_Trent gasped lightly at how her voice hit the high note's perfectly.._

_You know how to drive in rain_  
_And You decided not to make a change_  
_Stuck in the same old lane_  
_Going the wrong way home_

_I feel like my heart is stuck_  
_In bumper to bumper_  
_Traffic, I'm under pressure_  
_Cause I can't have you the way that I want_  
_Let's just go back to the way it was_

_When we were on Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Baby, coastin' like crazy_  
_Can we get back to the way it was_

_Courtney grabbed her stomach lightly taking a deep breath and singing again looking to the side of the stage like she was looking at someone, Trent knew immediately after the first verse who she was singing about..Trent couldn't help but think of Gwen Courtney voice was so powerful and full of emotion he just.._

_Hey, What happened to the butterflies  
Guess they didn't count at that stop sign  
And my heart is at a yellow light, a yellow light  
Hey, right when I think that we found it  
Well that's when we start turnin around  
You're saying baby don't worry  
But we're still going the wrong way baby_

_You know how to drive in rain_  
_And you decided not to make a change_  
_Stuck in the same old lane_  
_Going the wrong way home_

_I feel like my heart is stuck_  
_In bumper to bumper_  
_Traffic, I'm under pressure_  
_Cause I can't have you the way that I want_  
_Let's just go back to the way it was_

_When we were on Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Baby, coastin' like crazy_  
_Can we get back to the way it was_

_Courtney voice never broke but she was walking across the stage holding the mic, tears falling freely down her face. Trent heartbroke slightly..The girl that cried on the plane..no..this was a girl who was ready to let go, but couldn't someone who loved with all she got..and got nothing in return._

_They say only fools fall in love_  
_Well they must've been talking about us_  
_Sometimes I feel like_  
_I've been here before_  
_I could be wrong, but I know I'm right_  
_We gon' be lost_  
_If we continue to fight_  
_Honey I know_  
_We can find our way home_

_I feel like my heart is stuck_  
_In bumper to bumper_  
_Traffic, I'm under pressure_  
_Cause I can't have you the way that I want_  
_Let's just go back to the way it was_

_When we were on Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Honeymoon Avenue_  
_My baby, coastin' like crazy_  
_Can we get back to the way it was_

_When we were on Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Baby, coastin' like crazy_  
_Can we get back to the way it was_

_Courtney took a deep breath and smiled, looking out at the audience for the first time, and what Trent saw at the moment was someone much stronger then she ever was before.._

_Courtney had a warm glow in her eyes even with a tear stained face._

_You know how to drive in rain_  
_And you decide not to make a change_  
_Stuck in the same old lane_  
_Going the wrong way home_

_Trent knew then he had to talk to her, somehow.._

**Flash back end**

"Trent?" Gwen snapped in Trent's face which aggravated him enough to come out of memory lane " Huh? oh long story.." Gwen rolled he eyes realizing they both had some type of history that they both didn't want to tell her but she was going to find out.

Trent spotted Courtney and got up to go meet her but for some reason Gwen got up to a followed close behind. " Uh Gwen..I'm go talk to my girlfriend?" Trent tried to drop the settle hint to get lost, but Gwen nodded and awkwardly laugh " Oh cool I'll tag along" Trent was hopping she would say ' if that's okay with you' But of course that would never happened.

" Hey Love" Courtney turned her head only to face Trent, Courtney noticed how close the two were and raised and eyebrow, which Trent rolled his eyes and shrugged to "Uh..Gwen what are you doing?" Gwen blinked not realizing she would be called out " Oh nothing I thought I could hang with you guys until Duncan is ready?" Courtney crossed her arms biting her pinky nail thinking. Trent smiled and swatted her hand away. " You owe me a dollar."

Courtney groaned and laughed pulling out a dollar to Trent, Duncan came out noticing Courtney giving Trent money ' What the actual fuck?' Duncan balled his fist up angry, and stormed over to the two. " Why you giving him money Princess?" Gwen slowly scooted closer to Duncan. Courtney looked over at Duncan " Good morning to you to." Duncan nodded, Trent wrapped his arm around Courtney waist instinctually "It's a habit me biting my nails, and every time I bite my nail I have to give him a dollar."

Before Duncan could respond Chris came out chuckling

"Well well...aint this a cute sight..ex's with ex's" Chris shivered dramatically " ew..actually..thats really awkward.." Trent chuckled at Chris, while everyone else rolled there eyes.

Heather sneered " So whats up Chris whats the challenge that I of course will be winning." Alejandro rolled his eyes " Right.I mean of course heather" Heather pointed her finger at Alejandro " I see your game" Courtney chuckled realizing they still havnt dated yet. Alejandro looked over at Courtney and smirked.

Chris nodded at the two " Okaay..back ON ME PEOPLE" Chris fixed his hair. "Three in one challenge! Exciting right?! " Chris chuckled lightly, Lindsey raised her hand " Uh what?" Chris nodded " First you guys will be split up in groups of three. **(Focus will be mainly on Duncan, Trent, Bridgette, Alejandro, Gwen, and Courtney.) **you will go threw the forest and the first team to get threw the forest and across the lake will come across a box pick out a piece of paper on that paper you will come to a dressing room you will have to pick an outfit that fits the paper best, then you will race to a stage. First come First serve. If your name isn't called you will follow me."

Chris coughed dramatically " Trent, Duncan, Bridgette" Courtney frowned slightly. "You three will be the first team, Second Team is Gwen, Courtney, Alejandro." Courtney groaned loudly and dramatically went limp in Trent's arms. Trent laughed and shook her lightly "Aww love come on it'll be easy. " Courtney looked at him and growled " What if one of us" Trent put a finger on her lips " It'll be fine" Trent looked at Duncan and Gwen which she did also and noticed them being nosey. " Your right its whatever" Courtney smiled and went up the line holding Trents hand.

Bridgette kissed Geoff sadly and went up the line by Trent, Duncan smacked Gwen's butt which she in turned rolled her eyes but she smiled. "Good luck Trent" Duncan scoffed " Right we got this in the bag princess" Courtney threw her hands in the air " UGH WASNT TALKING TO YOU" Duncan smirked as Courtney bit her lip realizing he got to her. Trent eyes widen slightly and he clenched his fist.

"Whaaat was that princess?" Courtney rolled her eyes and stretched, Alejandro smirked. Chris shot of a gun and everyone took of sprinting threw the woods.

**Few minutes later.**

The Second team was in the lead as the made it to the lake. " Courtney slow down! we can't keep up." Alejandro looked back at Gwen disgustingly.

**Bathroom scene.**

Alejandro rolled his eyes " Does she not realize this is a challenge? Courtney and Heather both strong competitors. I wonder how she even got as far as she did before, annoying."

**End**

Courtney rolled her eyes " we're in the lead? So lets stay in the lead." Gwen sighed " I get it but come on!" Courtney looked at Gwen glared down at her intimidatingly " What are you up to? Are you trying to allow them to keep up?" Gwen glared at her weakly " I just want to conserve energy." Alejandro found a row boat and called them over to it. " Ladies..ladies lets go I found a boat." Alejandro. Courtney looked down at Gwen " This isn't over" Gwen shivered lightly annoyed

**Bathroom**

Gwen crossed her arms sneering " She is so getting voted off whenever I get the chance.. she had us run the whole way threw! now she expects us to paddle? Who died and made her pain in the ass I thought she changed she still the annoying pushy pushy know it all!..I don't know what Duncan see's in her..or trent.."Gwen sighed sadly

**End**

**With team 1 **

Bridgette didn't know what to do. They made it half way threw the forest until all of sudden Duncan said something.

Trent pushed Duncan " Whats your damage?!" Duncan sized Trent up getting his face " Oh pretty boy wants to dance?I thought you were a singer" Duncan scoffed and Trent attempted to walk away. Duncan grabbed Trent shoulder turning him around, only to end up punched squared in the jaw. Bridgette gasped " Oh my god oh my god" Bridgette tried to hop in between the two but before she knew it they were fighting on the floor. "STOP" Duncan was on top of Trent holding his collar " DUNCAN I'm tell Courtney" Duncan panted angrily and pushed Trent down into the dirt " Not even worth dealing with princess temper." Duncan got up and walked away just for Trent to tackled him and continue the fight.

Duncan again ended up on top of Trent but this time with more bruises and a busted eyebrow. " Come on pretty boy that all you got?! Courtney deserves someone more of a man then you." Trent scoffed pushed Duncan down " Oh yeah she deserves to be cheated on? yeah that's sure sounds like a man to me" Duncan pushed Trent off getting up and Trent following right behind him both of them staring at each other Trent wiped the blood of his bottom lip "Fuck you I apologized to Courtney what we had you know you can never replace!." Trent rolled his eyes " The past has passed get the fuck over it I'm her present." " Yeah but I'm her fuckin future remember it you'll see us again all over the TV screen.s" " What the fuck ! You cheat on her and the truth comes out you don't love Gwen you want Courtney back." " What of it! me and her love to hurt each other she knees me in the nads"

Bridgette gasped and pointed at the river " There almost to the other side!" Duncan saw Bridgette run off and pointed at Trent. " We will finish this make up an excuse before Courtney kills me" Trent dusted himself off " Yeah I wanna kill you myself" Duncan scoffed " Good luck"

**Team 2 **

Alejandro and Courtney were making jokes the whole time. " Oh really Alejandro" Alejandro frowned lightly " You know I'm sorry Courtney? for Total drama world tour?" Courtney held her hand up " I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted the way I did." Alejandro laughed. Gwen felt so out of place..it seemed Courtney clicked with everyone ..why? Courtney was bitch a mega one.

Courtney got on the island and stretched walked over to the box. Gwen reached into the box, and pulled out a paper that read 'Rock out.' Gwen smirked realizing she had this challenge in the bag, Gwen walked hurriedly into the dressing room. Gwen looked around sighing ' I really don't need to change..' Gwen shrugged and saw some nice hand warmers and added them to the outfit.

Courtney walked up the box with Alejandro still killing time, Courtney and Alejandro dug in the box talking about Courtney life and Alejandro annoying brothers. "Oh..uhm?" Courtney and Alejandro pulled out a longer paper that said 'Pop duet.' Chris came out of know where chuckling " Seems you two got a duet to perform.'' Alejandro frowned " I don't know any pop songs?" Courtney chuckled and grabbed Alejandro forearm tugging him lightly " Don't worry I know one" Alejandro blushed nodding.

**Bathroom**

Alejandro sighed " Why havn't I noticed? Courtney had such soft hands.." Alejandro shook his head " Keep your head in the game! Can't be following for those type of women, even if they make your heart weak " Alejandro sighed lovingly." Plus My love belongs to the evil Heather..Courtney is a fierce competitor but she is no where near as evil as the women man she just gets me all _"

O_O

**End**

**Team 2**

Trent was pushed out of the way right into Bridgette "HEY DUNCAN NOT COOL" Trent apologized, while Bridgette pulled him to the side " Don't let him get to you"Trent smiled and nodded knowing she was right Duncan just wanted to get a rise out of someone . Duncan pulled out a card 'sweet romantic boy.'Duncan frowned " Fuck"

Trent pulled out 'bad boy'Duncan peaked over but Trent hid it going inside the dressing room.

Bridgette smiled big and ran inside, Duncan following after them sadly.

**SKIP**

Chris had set up a stage, Everyone who wasn't nominated was sat on a bench all together except for Heather, and Noah, Who were sat on the fat end with Cones on there head. Heather growled angrily. " Thank you all for coming! team one an Team two please come on stage" Courtney walked on to the bright stage next to Alejandro and Gwen behind them. Heather stood up pointing at Courtney " DID YOU TWO START AN ALLIANCE AGAIN I WILL FIND OUT" Courtney rolled her eyes stretching.

Alejandro had changed into, blue skinny jeans, black and white high top nikes, and wearing a white shirt with a cheetah print side pocket, and a black and cheetah front snap back, Courtney was wearing nude heels a floral top and high-wasted shorts. Duncan and Trent stared at her for a good minute along with everyone else..she had leg's for days..and her outfit was so..sexy.

Duncan frowned lightly as his eyes fell on Gwen, Courtney stared at Trent and Duncan and grabbed Duncan's arm and knee'd him in the nuts "What did you do!" Duncan coughed falling over, Trent jumped up " No no love uh haha we both fell down the up hill sloop, Duncan did try to trip me" Courtney looked at him closely " Mmhm..I don't buy It but I'll let it go."

Trent let go of a breath he didn't know he was coughed as Bridgette tried to help them off stage. Gwen smirked looking at Trent " You look good." Courtney neck snapped towards Gwen, and Trent raised an eyebrow confused. " I mean his outfit he usually yeah..doesn't dress like that " Gwen awkwardly tried to save herself. Courtney looked at Trent and saw him in ripped jeans a studded belt and a hoodie " Hmm..did you raid Duncan closet?" Trent laughed " No you'll see.''

Chris flipped a coin and Team 2 was supposed to go first, then he flipped it again and Gwen won. " Gwen! show us what you got!" Gwen opened her diary and read a poem which was very sad _No one remembers,_  
_ I cannot say why_  
_ Only thing I keep thinking_  
_ Is that nobody tried_

_ You were mine, only mine_  
_ No one knew you like me_  
_ I don't know why He couldn't_  
_ Just let you be_

_ We shared so much_  
_ In our short time together,_  
_ And the time that we shared_  
_ Has made memories forever_

_ So much I learned,_  
_ So much I lost -_  
_ Everything turned, toppled_  
_ And tossed_

_ Butterfly flutters, then turns_  
_ And kicks . . ._  
_ Then, that sad day . . ._  
_ Was my mind playing tricks?_

_ No cry, no movement,_  
_ not even a Breath . . ._  
_ As you lay on my tummy -_  
_ Perfect even in death_

_ When I think of you now_  
_ At the age you would be,_  
_ A beautiful "big boy"_  
_ You and Me _Everyone including Courtney was a little touched. Chris coughed looking at her " That was rocking out?" Gwen shrugged and walked off stage to sit by Courtney but as she sat down Courtney got up with Alejandro.

Before Gwen could call them out heather sneered " What the hell is going on?" Alejandro raised an eyebrow, and Heather blushed covering her mouth " I just want it fair Gwen was alone" Courtney held up there paper '' We have to do it together." "trent you going to allow this?!" Heather knew he would back her up. Trent looked at her confused " Allow her to win the challenge? Uh..yeah." Heather growled and sat back down in her chair.

Courtney got on stage with the help of Alejandro which again earned a growl from Heather. Courtney started the music and handed Alejandro a mic. Courtney smiled "Ready?" Alejandro smirked " Yeah."

"What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top." Alejandro walked up to the stage with Courtney following him swaying slightly singing softly and high-pitched.

"_I love the way you make me feel_  
_ I love it, I love it_  
_ I love the way you make me feel_  
_ I love it, I love it"_  
Alejandro smirked walking closer to Courtney and touched his temple slightly  
_ "Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour"_

Alejandro looked around confused and then smiled, Courtney laughed as Alejandro ran his hand threw her hair.  
_ Do my singing in the shower_  
_ Picking petals off the flowers like_

Alejandro faced her looking at the crowed from the corner of his eyes mic still in his hand Courney laughed and shrugged.  
_ Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)_

[One version:] Alejandro covered her mouth as he said crush a lot and Courtney shook her head crossing her eyes playfully.

[Another version] Courtney pushed him lightly.  
_[One version:] I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)_  
_[Another version:] I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her)_  
Courtney looked at him touching his chest lightly and not breaking eye contact, which got Duncan's attention more then it did Trent's. Alejandro chuckled which heather frowned at cause it sounded..real.  
_ You give me that kind of something_  
_ Want it all the time, need it everyday_

Courtney laughed and jumped around slouching happily facing the crowd.  
_ On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred_  
_ Never get enough, I can't stay away_  
Courtney held the mic closer scooting closer to Alejandro, Flipping her hair to one side of her head  
_ If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_  
_ You can get whatever you need from me_

Courtney laughed softly almost forgetting to sing because Alejandro was dancing around the stage  
_ Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_  
_ And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_ So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

Courtney walked up to the front with Alejandro behind her looking like he was whispering in her ear which got Trent's attention, Duncan rolled his eyes and thought hard about the lyrics which caught his attention and smirked.

_ I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)_  
_ You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)_  
_ And I don't care who sees it babe_  
_ I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_  
Courtney sung facing Alejandro  
_ I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_ I love the way (I love it)_  
_ Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_ Ooh, I love the way (I love it)_  
_ The way you love me_  
Courtney turned away from him bouncing in circles  
_ Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping_

Alejandro got close to her as she sung and she smiled softly looking up at him slightly lips almost touching.  
_ When you put your lips on mine_  
_ And honey it ain't a question (q-question)_  
_ 'Cause boy I know just what you like_  
Courtney took a step back chuckling, as Alejandro smirked raising an eyebrow as she flipped her hair again smiling at him.  
_ So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_  
_ Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me_  
_ Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_  
_ And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_ So don't you worry, baby, you got me _

Courtney snapped and sung out to Trent and Duncan's section away from Alejandro, as Alejenadro swayed hyping up the campers who were already loving the performance. Trent smiled softly as Duncan smiled..Courtney almost winced but smiled and kept going.

_ I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)_  
_ You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)_  
_ And I don't care who sees it babe_  
_ I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_  
Courtney sung loud and clear and skipped to the other side of the campers  
_ I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_ I love the way (I love it)_  
_ Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_ Ooh, I love the way (I love it)_  
_ The way I love you_  
Alejandro smirked and walked over slowly doing an hour glass motion with one hand. Courtney shook her head smiling  
_ Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine_

Alejandro touched her temple softly looking down at her  
_ I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_

Alejandro walked around her, Courtney humming slightly keeping an eye on Alejandro, Alejandro ran his fingers threw her hair every so often.  
_ You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time_  
_ Said your bed be feeling lonely,_  
_ So you're sleeping in mine._

Alejandro stopped in front of her and touched her waist pulling her closer singing down to her again, Courtney bit her bottom lip smiling.  
_ Come here, watch a movie with me,_  
_"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,_  
_ Just come and move closer to me_  
_ I got some feelings for you,_

Alejandro shrugged and touched her hand lightly holding it up in the sky pressing his against hers.  
_ I'm not gonna get bored of_  
_ But baby you're an adventure_

[One verison]Alejandro walked away smirking

[Another Verison:] Alejandro touches her lips then walks away smirking  
_[One version:] So please let me come explore you_  
_[Another version:] So let me come and explore you_

_ So don't you worry, baby you got me _  
Courtney walked out to the crowd reversing how she sung to them before, Alejandro hyping them up  
_ I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)_  
_ You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)_  
_ And I don't care who sees it babe_  
_ I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_

_ I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_ I love the way (I love it)_  
_ Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_ Ooh, I love the way (I love it)_  
_ The way I love you_

_ The way I love you_  
_ The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way_

_ I love the way you make me feel_  
_ I love it, I love it_

Alejandro ran back on stage to Courtney grabbing her waist holding her from behind swaying almost knocking her down which she laughs softly but not messing up the lyrics  
_ I love the way you make me feel_  
_ I love it_  
_ The way I love you._

Courtney was out of breath, with Alejandro. Courtney began to walk away but Alejandro stood there for a second smirking. UNTIL Heather screeched " What was that oh come was all that even necessary?!" Gwen nodded now sitting in between Trent and Duncan " That was..a bit much for someone taken.. don't you think Trent?" Trent sighed " Courtney was acting. Courtney is never that bubbly.." Gwen blinked and frowned, as Duncan nodded " Hate to admit it but pretty boy is right. Unless he got something he don't"

Courtney stretched and sat by Trent back in her old clothes holding the new clothes and heels " Let me guess keeping them love?'' Courtney blinked with a blank face" DUH these are cute" Alejandro walked by and looked at her " Especially on you" Courtney was back to her old self but laughed " Haha oh please but you were awesome Alejandro!" Alejandro went to go sit somewhere else.

Gwen looked at Trent who seemed not to mind his girlfriend being friendly with Alejandro.

**Bathroom scene. Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Heather, Alejandro**

Gwen " You'd think he'd be more nervous? Maybe he didn't see her or alejandro hook up last season..I sat Courtney and him got some chemistry..OH POOR DUNCAN As long as I have trent though I'm happy Duncan will find someone else.."Gwen shrugged.

Duncan yawned " Only competition here is Trent because he has my girl but Alejandro..Didn't like him getting all touchy yeah know?"

Heather huffed slightly crossing her arms " NO NO NO I'm not jealous if anything now I got to step my game up it just means they are now in alliance. FUCK I gotta get my Alejandro out of the did I say my? I meant ERASE THAT" Heather reached for the Camera

Alejandro shook his head " What can I say.. I like strong women"

**End of bathroom scene**

Chris coughed " WOAH Wasn't that an amazing mash up?! On live tv I SWEAR IF THEY GET MORE FAMOUS THEN TRENT AN I " Trent laughed throwing his hands up defensively then placing a arm around his girls shoulder " I don't mind that means I can tour with her." Courtney shook her head holding up her hand" Oh no no thank you" Trent laughed with Courtney.

* * *

**With that is the end of the first challenge ! But I left you guys with more to think about oh mang anyone feel the love tonight with Alejandro and Courtney? I felt it I sure as hell felt it lol. Another problem I caused for myself, but whatever I have "My devotion" That can make up for it haha. Anyways please tell me what you think and oh tell me what you think should happen again trying to conversate with my readers and open up some boundaries. Sorry for any typos and I'll try to have part 2 up her shortly!**


	4. Update

**Okay guys! I'm back and better then ever**

**Let me give you an update.**

**Smash and skull and not a guitar will have 20 chapters and basically I'm already done with the story I'm just going through and nit-picking all my errors.**

**My devotion I'm not sure when I'm going to be done with that story believe it or not, I was going to do a continuation of that story and see where it goes from there.**

**Series of one-shots I'm enjoying having to just throw my creative idea's in there I would love some request of one-shots I already got a Duncan and Gwen request, and a Scott and Courtney romance request. I have done RomeoxCinderella good and bad ending, Hide&Seek good and bad ending, and also Shadow in neverland with several endings, so idea request and pairing request are open!**

**Total drama all star, people were a tad confused about where that was going but honestly. It's still a secret, and that story will be following the TV show series just with my own twist, anyways yeah I have two chapters like promise I just have to add them.**

**Also I've re-opened my tumblr after a whole bunch of fixing up and construction, I will sometimes add stories, vocaloid covers, and so on and so forth there, and I'm also editing some pictures I'm not doing huge big editing thing because last year it was out of control I had no idea what was happening lol I'm lazy so work with me. Also any questions about my stories,future stories, story ideas, or if you want to do vocaloid singing, and you need tips or whatever you can also go there, I also opened up my facebook fanpage again.**

**NellieInk has returned and she's better then ever you dont have to go to my tumblr I have soo many websites so for everything I have it listed on the side on my tumblr for me easier then hoping around from different writing websites, and video sites so anyways yeah.**

**I know I said I'd update awhile ago but seriously will update tomorrow because everyone is leaving my house today and I have to clean lol so yeah.**

**Love you guys you are amazing supporters**

**I really want to clean up my stories so I'm so sorry ZackxCody readers that story is my favorite in the world and I really want it to be perfect do you guys mind waiting a little more? until I can clean/update it I will give you a free-break story on ZackxCody while I fix that one up. If you have any ideas you can send it here or on my tumblr love you guys.**

**Oh-haiinellie . tumblr . com**

**Same for my Naruto stories request are open only ones not open is Degrassi,X-men and so on and so forth**


End file.
